Perfectly Envious
by neonkoi
Summary: There was no contest, no qualm about who would win the show. Jealousy was a nasty word; Aoko was jealous. "Blinded by what I want to have and blinded by what could be, I missed the most important thing. The thing right beside me." Fem!Shin x Kai and hinted Aoko x Hakuba.


**_Disclaimer: I Do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor Magic Kaito(u)..I HOWEVER do own the random quotes that I used as line breakers. They're mine. No touchy. Unless otherwise told._**

 ** _Anyways: I-have-no-idea-why-I-wrote-this. Whim, maybe? I hope you like it anyways!_**

* * *

Jealousy was a nasty word, but _her_ lips moved in poise motions that stroke jealousy through even the most beautiful models, the most worshiped woman that men proclaimed were goddesses with fair or rough features of their own perspectives of perfection. There was no contest, no qualm about who would win the show. In fact, had Aoko ever stood a chance?

Indigo - _such breathtaking beautiful indigo_ \- eyes brighten with their gaze set on such perfection, yet dulled down at others who can't even hold a candle; could _never_ hold a candle. The candle quivered in Aoko's hands. In her useless, shaking frail hands. Ones that used to be warmed by enlaced fingers and caring calloused hands that supplied her with endless amounts of roses. Sickening yellow wax burned her chest. Burned her heart. Roses died out and what she once thought as lasting adoration never lasted, simply left.

The candle crashed down and the hands that struggled to hold it for even a moment fell lax by an unmoving, unmotivated body. After all, how could one compete with perfect?

* * *

 _"Is it the body? Is she prettier than me? Curvier than me? Smarter than me? I have a feeling, that even if I had all that, you still would not pick me; not over her. I could be all those things, but everyone get's jealous of perfect."_

* * *

Light footsteps proceeded slowly in a crowded street, passing little boutiques and shops that were scattered through the area. Voices rang out every-so-often, some louder than the rest with exclamations of many sorts. A huff and the very noticeable _tick_ of a pocket watch filled Aoko's ears. "We're late by 3 milli-" Aoko didn't hear the rest; her eyes instead had zeroed in on a magazine stand right beside her.

Curly raven hair and an unmistakable cowlick with the fairest features Aoko had ever seen rested on the cover. However, that wasn't what made her pause, or made her own delicate lips let out a surprised gasp. A pained, heartbroken breath of air. No, it was the boy next to her on the cover; his arm wrapped around her waist and his face the happiest she'd ever seen with eyes possessive over the strong-willed, yet seemingly frail detective with the perfect poise and perfect body that made some inner part of Aoko seeth. It was _her_ Kaito! Hers? So why?

Honey-ish brown eyes followed her gaze and sighed. Concern filled Hakuba's normal cool as he turned to the mop-wielding warrior.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Kudou-kun -because calling her Kudou-chan had gotten Hakuba kicked and bruises that lasted weeks- and Kuroba-kun were _the_ match. The pair that would give their lives for one another and the British detective could see; it was breaking Aoko. The hateful, detesting, and self-loathing look she'd get in her delicate blue eyes didn't fit the enigmatic best friend of the Kaitou KID, who Hakuba was still positive was Kaito, mind you.

It wasn't him choosing sides though, he reasoned with himself. After all, the brave and selfless eastern detective didn't do anything to warrant such hate from a person she hadn't even met yet. Wouldn't meet if they were any later to the assigned place the two invited them to. Hakuba's only worry was that Aoko, who not-so-subtly still crushed on Kaito would do something to Kudou-kun to get him back. Aoko didn't look like she knew Shinichi was actually a person, with feeling and flaws of all kinds. Instead, she gazed at her like the enemy.

* * *

 _"The way your hands laced together and eyes never left one another for more than a second was more that a sign. You love her. How do I break that up?"_

* * *

The dinner Shinichi and Kaito invited them to was located in a small quaint place with oak wood walls and reddish leather booths. Spices filled the air with their tantalizing scents that promised a spectacular meal and quality food. Aoko and Hakuba could hardly wait to eat. It was a very nice place, after all.

Trailing under the dimmed lighting that gave the atmosphere of the small restaurant a relaxing feel, Hakuba led Aoko to where he knew Kaito and Kudou-kun were sitting at. You simply could not mistake that cowlick. There was no way. Azure and indigo eyes turned towards the pair. Azure curious, but happy with indigo. A sweet smile was directed towards Aoko and a nod towards Hakuba from the person Aoko hadn't met but knew she had to detest. Because, he stole her Kaito. Aoko's. Not Shinichi's- or whatever her name was.

"Hello." Aoko held back her shock. She had hoped, really _really_ hoped that it was only her looks that made her perfect. But no, it would seem not. Aoko's luck ran out as she repeated the softly spoken greeting in her mind. The words sounded gentle like her mothers had used to. Soft, gentle, lovable, angelic. Aoko was looking at an angel.

"H-hey." She stuttered back in greeting, sliding into the booth across her with Hakuba by her side. "I'm Nakamori Aoko." Shinichi smiled brightly, leaning up against Kaito's shoulder, her hands in his as she shivered slightly. Was she cold?

"I know," Shinichi replied back calmly, her smile becoming almost unbearable for Aoko to see because it was so sincere and she actually seemed glad to meet her. "I've heard so much about you!" She paused, chuckling as she glanced up at Kaito. "All good things of course."

"Oh," Aoko breathed. How was she supposed to reply to her? This conversation was already painful enough and Kaito seemed to be animatedly chatting away with Hakuba who sat directly across from him. "That's good." She finally decided for. "That BaKaito had better not say anything bad." Aoko forced a grin as Shinichi smiled, but her eyes seemed confused as she gazed at the other girls face.

"A-" The detective started before Kaito interrupted rudely, earning an amused glare from the girl wrapped in his arms. _Oh, Aoko wished he'd-_

"I would never say anything bad, Aoko!" Kaito huffed playfully, grinning wildly. "Anyways, were about to order, what do you want?" Maybe Aoko would have answered if the sight of her crush being all lovey-dovey with someone didn't ruin her appetite. She was no longer hungry and the tantalizing scent in the air only made her feel nauseous.

Shinichi, who noticed she seemed to have trouble with what to say let out a calm suggestion mistaking her silence for being unfamiliar with the menu. "The Takoyaki here is great. They give a lot, would you like to split my dish with me? I can't eat much at the moment and you don't seem too hungry yourself." There it was again, that gentle and caring tone that reminded Aoko so much of her mama. She found herself nodding along, agreeing to the request as her heart clenched as her childhood friend cast concerned glances over his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. The word hurt too much to even think about it.

"Shin-chan." Both Hakuba and Aoko were slightly amused at how the detective seemed to almost _pout_ at the nickname Kaito bestowed upon her. "You need to eat more." She huffed this time instead, turning her body away as much as she could while trapped in between his arms.

"I'm not hungry." Aoko would have melted had she not decided to detest the girl. The bantering was _cute_. Alright, even _Hakuba_ admitted it. Kaito raised a brow at her defiant behavior, his breath tickling her ear as he gently yet teasingly spoke the words, "I didn't ask you. I merely said you _need_ too." Shinichi shivered again and Aoko wasn't sure if it was because of the breath right by her ear or if was her earlier displays of being cold making themselves know again.

"You're not going to let me get away with this," Shinichi started, her bright, breathtakingly _perfect_ azure eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you?" Kaito smiled at the response, an amused breath escaping his lips, exposing a pearly white smile that Aoko and Hakuba were accustomed to seeing often when around the boy.

"Not at all. I'll let you get away with it _at_ the moment, but I'm going to make sure you eat more when I get you home. Deal?" Kaito's indigo eyes dared his darling detective to question him, to argue. It was with a reluctant mind that Shinichi accepted his wager, mind swirling with how difficult the magician would be had she refused such a request. "Alright then. Is that fine with you, Aoko?"

With the smile directed towards her at full force, she forced a nod. " _Hai_. That is fine for Aoko, thank you." Yes, she wanted him to smile at her. To look at her with both the brightness and the happiness she knew he possessed, but it _didn't_ feel right. Not with his arms still around another girls body like she was his lifeline. His _life_. His _love_. His _heart_ held captive in a cage with the detective's delicate hands holding the jewel encrusted silver key. Aoko only wanted the best for him, and she was confused if the best for him would be with _her_. Or with Shinichi.

* * *

 _"Can you help me with my problems and heal my broken heart? Come forth brave being. Can you not hear? It has stopped, and when it beats, it skips notes- for it is in the past and still caught up in loving the same person who is taken and guarded by another. Am I a bother?"_

* * *

The midst of their meal was interrupted by a scream that had Shinichi _jumping_ over Kaito - _faster than Aoko could say mop_ \- and escaping his arms as Hakuba followed after quickly enough. Detectives didn't have delayed reactions when these things happen, Aoko found out. And apparently not Kaito either because he was the next to jump into the action, pushing himself of the booth with an intent on following the two detectives while Aoko herself sat still, fork in hand as her brain tried to catch up to the unraveling scenes that were happing at a break-neck pace. _Oh. My. God._

 _Someone died._

"Block the door, Kai! No one is allowed to leave until the police get here!" Shinichi's voice. Loud. Controlled. The only emotion she displayed washed off her face as she settled herself to bring inescapable judgment to the culprit. Azure eyes seemed two shades darker, and a lot more calculating. Had Aoko thought she looked observant before, she obviously didn't expect the results when the detective would try to _see_. To _solve_.

 _Oh. My. God. Someone. Really. Died_.

On shaking legs, Aoko pushed herself into a standing position, making her way over to Hakuba who seemed to have moved out of the Vengeful Angels way as she crouched by the body. The magician of the group was on the phone with the police -Aoko _assumed_ , at least- and had started glaringly at anyone who was inching their way towards the door. "Bag." The female detective muttered quietly, voice soft and contemplating.

Hakuba sat down beside her, examining her findings before securely obscuring them from view in a plastic bag that was quickly shoved into one of Shinichi's jean pockets. Apparently the lack of pocket space typically in female clothing did not apply when there were female detectives in desperate need of a place to hide evidence bags. A couple of whispered words and jealous glances from Kaito towards Hakuba, since Kaito finally got off the phone with the cops and was now being very protective over _his Shin-chan_ \- and Hakuba was shooting up, heading specifically for a crowd of people as Aoko shuffled awkwardly backward and out of his way. He glanced at her and smiled reassuringly, natural blond hair ruffled slightly from all the motion.

 _It'll be fine_ , the smile seemed to say. _It'll all be over soon_. Aoko lifted her lips up slightly as she watched Hakuba dive into a mass of frightened bodies. That was as close to a smile as she could get at the moment. " _Oh my, is he actually dead?_ " The whispers seemed to echo. " _They called the police, right?_ " - " _Mommy, I want to go home!_ "

"If you would, Sir." Shinichi bowed once the head chef was escorted by Hakuba outside of the crowd. "Do you mind, possibly getting the spices and ingredients you used in this dish?" A delicately pale finger pointed to a half eaten plate of food the victim was previously chomping at. The chef stumbled back into the kitchen with a stuttering agreement.

"The police will be here in about three minutes, I would like to request that everyone remain here until then and do not tamper with any potential evidence. Can everyone who accompanied the victim here please line up by the wall to my left? Thank you." Kaito's voice rang out, demanding and in charge much like Shinichi's. Just how many situations has Kaito been in, such as this one? Aoko's mind reeled and she leaned up against the body that appeared next to her almost unintentionally. _Pine_.

"Are you alright." She inhaled lightly again. _Hakuba_.

"Hn." _Aoko is alright. Aoko will be alright. Aoko wished Kaito would look at her..._

* * *

 _"Blinded by what I want to have and blinded by what could be, I missed the most important thing. The thing right beside me."_

* * *

Not many minutes were spared into finding the criminal behind the killing seeing as Kaito, Shinichi, and Hakuba had already figured it out long before the three minutes the police needed to arrive. The result, the reason, the method. It all left a sickening hole in Aoko that only expanded wider as they left, Kaito wrapping Shinichi snuggly up in his own jacket despite her refusals. _Cute._ _They were a cute couple_.

"We shouldn't spoil a good evening," Hakuba started as the group of four walked with _nowhere_ as their destination. A brown trench coat and closed eye smile had Aoko sighing in relief. Leave it to a gentleman like Hakuba to offer up his coat when he knows a lady is cold. A sincere thanks and smile were all Aoko could give him, but the detective brightened nonetheless.

"What do you have in mind?" Shinichi's voice called out, muffled by Kaito's soft blue shirt. An annoyed glance at the magician had him gleaming in joy. "Can you please let go, Kai? I'm trying to have a conversation here." Really. How _did_ they understand what she was saying? Kaito was squeezing her to death. Keeping her warm, he _says_... Strangulation, mutters Hakuba.

"Coffee, maybe?" The half-brit detective suggested lightly. Elated azure eyes gazed at him from their prison; head bent at a weird angle. _Coffee_. Shinichi loved coffee.

"Hakuba!" Kaito scolded. "I'm trying to break her of that addiction!" If Aoko didn't know better, by the tone of Kaito's voice, Aoko would have thought he was talking about drugs. "Sometimes I wonder if Shinichi loves coffee more than me. I know for sure she loves it more than her health." The eastern detective shied away from the reprimanding voice, instead burying her head into the side of his neck, in a way to tell him ' _that yes, I'm addicted to coffee, but stop bringing up my health_ ' and ' _Of course, I love you more... until you take away my coffee_.'

"So coffee's a no-go?" The brit sighed. Aoko patted his arm in sympathy. Really, he was trying his best. "Maybe sweets? I know this cake shop that I'm sure you'd enjoy, Kuroba-kun. Are you okay with that, Aoko-kun? Shinichi-kun?" Kaito glanced at Aoko who felt light headed at the sudden attention after being seemingly ignored for so long. Shinichi also gazed at her along with Hakuba when she finally came to the realization that they were expecting her answer.

" _Hai_. Aoko is fine with sweets." Honestly, could she even eat? The murder was still fresh in her mind amongst other things. But she was going to be polite. She still hasn't quite yet found her reason to detest Shinichi. Until then, "Are you okay with that, Kudou-san?" The raven haired female blinked, that perfect smile showing its face. Aoko felt so inferior.

"I am. It's just Shinichi, though." She replied. Aoko secretly wished she say more. Her _voice_. Her voice brought back so many memories- good memories -of her mama. She missed her mama. The soft hair, gentle hands, and the same silky voice that seemed to make people instantly like you. Be instantly intrigued by your very presence. Shinichi intrigued Aoko.

The theory of her being perfect was flawed, yes. But she still seemed to be the closest thing to such an impossible being. Maybe it was her knack of running into bodies that tainted the possible out of the idea, thus making it impossible. Maybe not. Aoko didn't know and it was frustrating. Kaito liked her. No, Kaito _loved_ her. _Why_? Because she was intriguing? Aoko pondered the idea. Kaito _always_ did like things like that. Is that the only reason, though? It seemed so much deeper. _Too deep_.

* * *

 _"I can't undo what has been done. Reveling in such facts, I think I see, what is beside me. Finally. Know that I loved you. Love you still. But I confused admiration and possessiveness when you were suddenly taken from my grasp. I hope you stay happy, and I may just find happiness at last."_

* * *

Sweets tasted bitter on the inspectors daughters tongue. Shinichi was pleasant company and couldn't wait to see Aoko again once she and the detective she accompanied made their departure. Aoko was growing fond of her. The thought messed with her head. Beat at it. Burned it. And jiggled it around. Was she even sure in her resolve? Did she still want to take Kaito? _He's happy. She's happy. They love one another._ Happy ending? What about the pieces left behind?

"Aoko-kun?" The masculine voice broke the emotionally beaten girl out of her thoughts and she looked at him wearily. She was tired, and he was concerned. "Shinichi-kun and Kuroba-kun are meant for one another. You saw the glances, didn't you. The atmosphere?" With each word, the delicate girl flinched. Hakuba sighed. "Lean on me, will you? I've been trying to- to help. I-" The girl halted. Was this a confession?

"Please." The desperation, the glinting eyes, the weighed coat, the beautifully heart-warming smiles.

Aoko gave him a chance. Maybe she could find her happiness too.

* * *

 ** _Well, review? I like reviews. Tell me what you thought. This was new territory for me!_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


End file.
